


Honey Sweet

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [6]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, Mystery nopes out of there right quick, naughty things faintly implied but nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: In which Arthur's lack of table manners cause a problem for Lewis...





	Honey Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Another old piece from 2015 or so. Hope you like it!

Lewis knew he would regret letting Vivi handle dinner.  
  
He loved the girl to infinity and beyond, but her culinary ‘creations’ would make even Cthulhu baulk. He felt awful as he watched Arthur cringe and gag his way through bite after suspiciously black and rubbery bite, too kind to say anything negative about the ‘project’ Vivi had proudly worked on all night. Even Mystery was hesitantly nosing his way around certain bits and chunks that he found inedible (and that was saying something).  
  
Thankfully, Lewis had been in charge of dessert.

 

When Vivi had scavenged the last of the leftovers and finished chiding her boys on their ‘lack of good taste’, three helpful Deadbeats brought out three little plates of a sugary, golden-yellow treat, and Lewis couldn’t help but smile as he watched his friends’ faces light up. He’d spent an hour or two in the kitchen that morning, preparing the single-serving honey flans when everyone else was still asleep. It had saved him from trying to fight Vivi for kitchen space.  
  
…and kept him from being tempted to just take over and fix her culinary mess.  
  
Wearing his human projection, Lewis lean his elbow on the table (to his mother’s dismay, had she seen) and rested his chin in his hand, watching his makeshift family enjoy the fruits of his labor. Vivi - for once - was taking her time, and savoring every spoonful of flan as if it was the greatest thing she’d ever tasted. Mystery was eating as fast as he could manage, with the spoon clutched in his paw as it was (he refused to eat without utensils when he could help it…something about being ‘more civilized than the common rabble’). Arthur…  
  
….was licking his plate? Already?  
  
“Wow, that was fast.” Lewis laughed out loud. “You must have been….hungry…” His voice trailed out as he took in the sticky glimmer of honey clinging to Arthur’s fingers and lips, and Vivi cast him a knowing smirk around her spoon. Mystery just rolled his eyes and continued eating.Unaware of Lewis’ sudden change in focus, the blond grinned sheepishly as he lowered his empty plate, and licked his lips.  
  
“I think that was the most delicious think you’ve ever made, Lew.” Arthur praised, starting to lick excess honey off of his index finger. Lewis suddenly found it very hard to keep a straight face, and Vivi buried herself in her half-eaten flan to hide her grin. Arthur spent a good thirty seconds on just that one finger, determinedly licking and sucking to get every last bit of honey remaining. Lewis didn’t even realize his projection was flushing red until Arthur looked at him in concern.  
  
“Um….Lewis?” The blond frowned. “You’re turning a little red, there…” He asked, seemingly oblivious to the sudden giggle attack Vivi was having across the table. “Are you okay?”  
  
“FINE!” The ghost blurted out a little too quickly. “Fine, I’m….fine.” He coughed, and straightened up in his chair. “Sorry, I was just, uh….thinking.” Vivi snorted, and Lewis kicked her under the table. Arthur raised one dark eyebrow, and started working on removing the honey from his middle finger. Lewis muttered a curse in his head. That was so  _u n f a i r_!  
  
“What were you thinking about?” Arthur pressed curiously. Vivi had a relapse and nearly faceplanted into her desert, and Lewis kicked her a little harder. “Dude, you’re really turning red…you look like you’re about to pass out.” The blond paused, fingertip still caught lightly in his teeth. “Wait…can ghosts even faint? Is that a thing?”  
  
“A-Arthur, just drop it.” Lewis demanded, struggling to keep his voice even as the other moved on to his ring finger. Oh, for heaven’s sake, how did he get so covered in honey? What did he do, eat with his hands?! “It doesn’t matter. I…I lost the train of thought.” It was an outright lie, and his tomato red face was the proof. By some sort of divine joke, however, Arthur still didn’t seem to have put all the pieces together, and moved on to his pinky with an exaggerated smack.  
  
“Sure, Lew. Whatever you say.” The blond shrugged. By now, Vivi was all but choking on what was left of her flan, and Mystery had long ago licked his plate clean and left the humans to their silly mating games. The ghost bit the inside of his projected cheek as hard as he could as his boyfriend started licking his palm, adamantly removing every last bit of honey he could find with a ridiculously cheerful smile.  
  
If Arthur was teasing him on purpose, Lewis was _so_ going to kill him.

 


End file.
